


A Heart To Move (missing nsfw scene)

by readitson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), I blame haley for this, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spicy Stuff, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), eating ass, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitson/pseuds/readitson
Summary: Lance and Shiro sleep with each other for the first time after too much flirting at Shiro's house party and a getting a tad drunk





	A Heart To Move (missing nsfw scene)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Heart To Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783351) by [readitson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitson/pseuds/readitson). 



> In my fic A Heart To Move there was an implied sex scene but I (gasp) didn't include the scene bc i was lazy and didnt rlly want that fic to be nsfw, but I have been asked for the smut, so smut you shall receive, thank @starboyshiro for that
> 
> (you dont have to have read the original fic to read this, all you need to know is they got a little drunk at Shiro's house party and Lance is deciding to stay the night. it's literally just Lance and Shiro having sex)
> 
> this hasnt been beta'd or proof read so dont @ me  
> just fun shance smut okay

Lance sighed and sank into the cushions. He felt sleepy. His eyes heavy and limbs like lead. Despite the warmth inside his stomach, he shivered a little. “Let me find you a shirt,” Shiro said kindly.

“What… happened to mine?” Lance asked, frowning at his bare stomach.

“You spilled your drink on it.” Lance hummed like he vaguely remembered. Shiro got up, trying to pretend he didn't need to lean on the couch to steady himself. “I won't be long.”

Lance's eyes slipped closed again and he drifted, colours and lines shifting behind his eyelids. He felt like he was sat there for only a second before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He blinked heavily, seeing Shiro come into focus in front of him with a purple t-shirt probably two sizes too big for Lance. “Here,” he said, helping Lance put it over his head, “sorry, it's the smallest one I have.”

Lance smiled. “It's okay. Thank you.” He caught Shiro's wrist as he was moving away and tugged it gently to the seat next to him. “Sit with me for a bit?”

Shiro allowed himself to be lead back down and gave Lance a soft look. “Sure.”

“Thanks,” he replied, shuffling over to lean his head on Shiro's shoulder. He heard a sigh from above him.

“You look really good tonight. Not that you don't always look good.”

Lance shifted his head a bit to glimpse some of Shiro's face. “What?”

“Nothing... You're just very cute. And really fun to be around. I really wanted you to come tonight. I basically threw this party just to have an excuse to see you again,” he laughed nervously, “I should probably stop talking.”

“I don't mind if you carry on,” he said. Shiro let out a small laugh. Lance lifted his head enough to be face to face with him. “This party was for me?”

Shiro bit his lip. “Sort of, yeah. Sounds a bit silly, doesn't it.”

“No.”

They looked at each other, both silent, waiting. Lance saw how open Shiro's expression was. The worry on his face, the glances to Lance's lips, the cogs turning in his brain. His pulse picked up and the alcohol that was wearing off was replaced with adrenaline. He could sense what was going to happen before it happened. The calm before the storm. Lance held his breath. Shiro leaned forward, and that's when it broke. Lips found his and the waves crashed in around him. Shiro's mouth was like heaven against his, warm, gentle, but eager the moment he felt Lance kiss back. The press of Shiro's body next to his was intoxicating, the smell of him everywhere. They both became feverish, hungry, confidence spurred on by the others enthusiasm.

Lance crawled onto Shiro’s lap, tasting the sweet cider on his lips as he dragged his tongue over them. Someone wolf whistled from across the room but neither of them could stop. Lance knew he had Shiro caught. His hands ghosted over Lance’s hips, barely there but asking to touch. Lance pulled back and grinned devilishly against his lips. He felt unstoppable, he felt in control. “You can touch me,  _ big boy _ .”

Shiro managed to smile and released a short breath, his hands finally making contact. They wrapped around his waist, digging in and pulling him closer. Lance kissed Shiro's neck, getting more confident and sucking marks into the skin. Shiro moaned quietly into his ear as he scraped his teeth against his throat.

“So uh, it's getting pretty late, man. I might head back,” Hunk interrupted.

Lance pulled back. He looked at Shiro wordlessly as the situation sunk in. They both caught their breaths, awkward as they felt soberness creeping in. Lance wondered if he should get off Shiro's lap as he began to feel more and more self conscious. Shiro stared back at him. “Y-you could, um, stay here,” he suggested.

“For the night?” Shiro nodded. Lance bit his lip and knew he wouldn't be able to turn him down. Not when he was looking at him like that. “Head back when you want to, I'll see you tomorrow,” he told Hunk.

Hunk gave him a knowing look and sniggered. “Alright. Have a good night,” he said, before disappearing off.

Shiro's thumb ran over Lance's hip. “You don't have to stay,” he said gently. Lance leaned forwards and kissed him, feeling the difference as his head became clearer. It was softer, more tentative between them as Lance cradled Shiro's face in his hands. He rolled his hips ever so slightly and the grip on his waist tightened.

He pulled back, gaze intense. “I want to.”

Shiro swallowed. “Those that are left will probably end up crashing in here... We could go-” Lance nodded enthusiastically before Shiro even finished. He scrambled off his lap and took his hand, waiting to be lead the right way.

Shiro took them both out the main room and down the corridor to his bedroom. He shed his clothes and climbed into bed as Lance shut the door.

He grinned at Shiro in the partial darkness and went to pull off his shirt. “Keep it on, it looks good on you,” he said. Lance smiled wider.

He pulled off his jeans and boxers. Shiro’s shirt was big on him, but barely enough to cover his ass. Across the room Shiro was digging in a drawer for something, and Lance didn’t need much of an imagination to know what. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, Lance sauntered over and climbed onto the bed slowly. His eyes glinted devilishly, like the cat that got the cream, crawling on all fours towards Shiro who noticeably wasn’t breathing. Lance kissed him sensually, not touching him anywhere but his lips. Shiro leaned forward to try keep the contact as Lance pulled away. He smiled and tilted his head.

“What do you want?” he whispered darkly. 

“Anything.” The word dropped from Shiro’s mouth so fast, Lance wondered if he’d known he was going to ask. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Lance offered, dropping his head slightly to nip at Shiro’s neck. He heard a shaky breath before the response. 

“Yeah.”

“Want me to ride you?” 

“Yes,” he sighed out like the word was a prayer. Shiro’s hands clenched the sheets at his sides. He was always waiting, always asking for permission, always watching Lance’s every move. 

“You like me in control?” Shiro nodded. “Am I good at knowing what you want?” Another nod. “Will you tell me if there’s anything you don’t want?” Shiro looked at him and smiled softly, nodding a third time as Lance smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed Shiro again. 

“Good. I’m a smart boy and made sure I was clean before I came. Maybe I knew you’d have your way with me,” he mused, tracing a single finger across Shiro’s jaw. His thumb found its way to Shiro’s bottom lip, and with a smug smile, he slipped it into his warm mouth. He pressed it against Shiro’s tongue and hummed. He dragged his bottom lip down, opening his mouth and smearing saliva down his chin. “I bet you’re so good with your mouth. I wonder how that tongue feels inside me.” He pretended to think about it, but with the way Shiro began almost panting, Lance knew he was pulling all the right strings. 

On all fours still, he turned his back on Shiro and slowly slid his hands down till they were outstretched in front of him. He lay his cheek against the bed and raised his ass as high as possible. The shirt didn't do a very good job of covering him, riding up so most of his torso was bare. “You can speak. I’m gonna need to hear you,” he said.

“Okay,” Shiro answered, voice lower than Lance had heard it before. 

“Like what you see?”

“Yeah. Fuck, Lance,” he breathed out. 

“Then come touch me.” Shiro snapped forwards and grabbed hold of Lance’s hips, the first thing he did was sink his teeth into Lance’s side. He let out a yelp, but regained himself after the shock. It felt good, the pressure of Shiro’s hands and the pinching of his skin in the bite. His nails dug into Lance’s hips hard, and Lance felt the arousal blossom from the pain. He let out a shaky moan as Shiro began sucking over the bite. He dragged his teeth over Lance’s lower back, nipping the skin at certain points until his mouth found the flesh of Lance’s left ass cheek. As he sunk his teeth in deep Lance felt a shaky sob fall from his lips. It was everything he wanted. The teeth were replaced with the soft, wet pressure of Shiro’s tongue, soothing over the skin. It trailed down and dipped between his cheeks, finally running over his exposed and waiting hole. Lance’s eyes fell closed and he shuddered. It circled over the tight flesh, over and over until Lance felt crazy, he was about to complain about being teased when it finally pressed inside him. 

“God, yes,” he sighed out, hands kneading and clenching the sheets. Shiro’s tongue moved slow and purposeful, thrusting in and out of him. Slowly the muscle began to relax and Lance felt like melting into the bed, it felt so good it was almost not enough. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the slight drool running out his open mouth as he groaned and panted. Shiro began to pick up the pace and his fingers settled on digging into Lance’s thighs, sparking the sensitive nerves there and causing Lance to clench his fists and shake a little. It was becoming unbearably not enough and Lance’s impatience got the better of him. He reached back to grasp at Shiro’s wrist to stop him. Shiro pulled away, worried until he saw Lance push his own finger inside himself, fucking himself and letting out a relieved breath. 

Shiro kept one hand on Lance’s thigh and watched as he fingered himself. He risked sneaking a hand around his own dick to finally give it some attention after growing harder with every passing moment. He’d been at least semi-hard from the moment Lance crawled into his lap in the living room. Since then it had just been torture. 

“Get-” Lance gasped, “Get the lube.” He turned around slightly and saw Shiro stroking himself and released a stained moan. Shiro grabbed his little bottle and took Lance’s hand, pulling his finger from his hole and covering a few of them in the cool liquid. He rubbed a generous amount over them and attempted to warm it a little before placing them back over Lance’s ass. He pushed his finger back in and let out a blissful sigh, immediately adding another and fucking himself enthusiastically. 

Shiro found himself restless as he watched, beyond turned on at the sight and realizing he was chewing at the inside of his mouth. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth back into Lance, biting into the meat of his thigh and hearing the sudden cry. 

There was some shifting and Lance added a third finger, leaving himself no room for waiting around. He stretched himself open to the best of his ability in his position and tried to get his voice to work again. “F-fuck me, now. Shiro,” he demanded shakily. Shiro pulled away from Lance and fumbled around getting a condom on as quickly as possible. He poured more lube on his hand and coated his hard cock with it, sighing as he got lost in the sensation of stroking himself. “Shiro. Here.” 

Shiro obeyed instantly, kneeling behind Lance and lining himself up, rubbing his hips gently as a warning before starting to push in. Lance groaned deeply, toes curling up at the pain and hands tensing hard. 

“Lance?” Shiro asked, stopping for a moment. 

“Go,” Lance gasped out, panting hard. Shiro hesitated. “It’s good, it’s so good. I need more.” 

He felt Shiro continue to push in and for a second Lance wasn’t sure he could hold on any longer, it was so much, it felt too much. But then he felt Shiro flush against him, completely buried inside. He let out a sob and reminded himself to stop tensing. He really did love the feeling of pain, but it didn’t half exhaust him. “Hold me up,” he asked softly, legs trembling as his hips began to fall. Shiro’s hands came to hold onto them, helping him stay up and rubbing gentle circles into his skin. 

“You okay?” 

Lance got his breath back, “Yeah. You’re bigger than I thought, but it’s good. It feels good,” he managed to say. “You can move now.” 

Shiro drew out slightly, and thrust in again, tiny movements keeping him as far inside of Lance as possible. One hit its mark and Lance whined loudly, a jolt sent through his entire body as Shiro hit his prostate and continued to thrust as close as possible every time. Lance clawed at the sheets, body writhing and cock dripping come onto the sheets below. He could barely catch his breath enough to make a single noise. He bit his lip and balled his fists so hard his hands started to cramp, along with his thighs for being folded over for so long. 

“Sh-sh-,” he ground out, body set completely alight from head to toe. “Shiro, ah!” 

Shiro stroked Lance’s hip, indicating he was listening, but still thrusting deep. “Position-” he moaned. He seemed to understand and slowed down to a stop. The stimulation was torture, but not as bad as the torture of stopping. He didn’t have long to think about it before Shiro was pulling out and turning him over. He lay down and manhandled Lance to lay on top of him. They were chest to chest, Shiro lay down on the bed and Lance straddling him, slumped forwards with his head resting in the crook between Shiro’s head and shoulder. He used his grip on Lance’s hips to pull him into the right place and thrust up. The pleasure caused Lance’s body to start up again. He lifted up a bit and placed both hands on Shiro’s broad chest to give himself some stability. Shiro fucked upwards into him, cock sliding further out this time to slam back in. “G-good boy. Keep doing this,” Lance told him. 

Shiro looked ruined, the white of his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and eyes almost glazed over. “Yes. Yes, Sir.  _ Fuck _ .”

Lance blinked down at him and tried to focus as best he could. “Sir?... You like that?” 

Shiro nodded, driving into Lance with loud gasps. Lance licked his lips “Answer me. I said do you like that?”

“Yes,” he answered desperately. 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?”

Shiro groaned. “Yes,  Sir .” Lance could see he was almost there, and knew he was the same. He finally reached a hand to his own dick and closed his fist around it, pumping himself to Shiro’s messy thrusts and letting out a shuddering moan. 

“Fuck. Come in me, Shiro. Inside me. I- ah!” he let out a cry as he came, his entire body seizing up as his release erupted from him. His eyes squeezed shut as his mouth hung open silently and he painted Shiro’s chest white. He was wound so tight in pleasure he felt like it would never let him go. Shiro thrust inside him desperately, pushing against the muscles tightening and groaning at the extra pressure. Lance’s free hand grabbed at one of Shiro’s pecks and squeezed hard as his body became unbearably sensitive. 

“Lance! Shit!” he called out in his ruined voice, before Lance felt his cock pulsing inside him and his hands clamped down on his hips as he came, unable to move. His thrusts stuttered, almost stopping completely aside from the odd jolt as the waves of his orgasm hit. He could feel all of Shiro, every slight movement, every twitch, every falter. As Lance came down his head went fuzzy, he was almost worried he was going to pass out. Shiro just barely managed to finish his come down before Lance slumped down over him completely. 

When he came to he was being wiped down carefully by a tired, worried looking Shiro. He managed to smile up at him. 

“Hey,” he said casually. 

Shiro let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. “Thank God. Are you okay?” 

Lance giggled and nodded. “Yeah, sometimes that happens. When it’s really good.”

Shiro blushed a little. “Oh. Well, that’s good then I suppose.” He finished cleaning Lance and took the flannel he used into the bathroom, cleaning himself before returning to bed. They both cuddled up on the unused side and Lance curled up against Shiro’s side. He had meant to say something else, but exhaustion took over again and he was asleep in moments. Shiro smiled and held Lance close, closing his eyes and following him into sleep. 


End file.
